Murikami High: School For Heros
by Awesomeninjaruleroftheworld
Summary: Beast Boy doesn't have the best education and when Mento tells him to go to school Robin decides that they all should go! Except, Beast Boy isn't as dumb as he pretends. Better than it sounds! Rob/Star, BB/Rae
1. Beast Boy, waking up early?

It was early morning for Jump City, and few people were awake. The Titans were some of these few, well most of them were. Beast Boy usually slept till noon. And for those few hours the Titans were peaceful and quiet, but that wasn't meant to last.

" Hey dudes" yelled a familiar voice. Beast Boy came strolling down the stairs without a care in the world.

" Beast Boy, your up early today" stated Robin.

" Yeah well, I went to bed early last night" Beast Boy explained.

" But Friend Beast Boy you never do the sleeping early" worried Starfire.

" Well I did today, you guys should be happy, you get to spend more time with me" he grinned.

" Why would we be happy about that" asked Raven in her usual monotone.

Beast Boy's smile drooped a little " I just wantd to spend time with you guys, before I have to... never mind"

" What man" asked Cyborg looking at his best friend with a worried look.

" It's nothing, really"

" Friend Beast Boy can you not trust us" asked Starfire.

" Beast Boy tell us whats going on" ordered Robin.

" It's just that Mento called me yesterday and..." he started.

" Mento called you and" Raven offered.

Beast Boy gulped " he said that I, that I-I have to go to school. Public school"

Everyone just stared at him.

" That's it? There's nothing wrong with going to school" said Cyborg.

" Beast Boy why did Mento say you have to go to school" asked Robin.

" Well I never really went to school, and when I did I was going through to much to really care"

" What a surprise" Raven said.

" Why does Friend Beast Boy worry about going to the school" said a confused Starfire.

" He's just worried about people making fun of him" Raven explained.

" No! Well, yeah. Thats kinda why I was going to ask Cyborg to make me one of those holo-ring things" he replied sheepishly.

" Sure man you just had to ask"

" Actually Cyborg, your need to make some for all of us" Robin stated.

Everyone looked at Robin with a confused look.

" Um, Why" asked Cyborg.

" Because I think that we should all go to school. It's important for us to get an education. Besides the mayor was probably going to make us go anyway" he explained.

" Man I already went to school" complained Cyborg.

" Yeah we all get to go to the school of learning" cheered Starfire.

" Whatever" Raven said simply.

" I didn't mean that you guys had to go to" yelled Beast Boy.

" Fine, I need everyone to tell me what you want to look like so I make can the holo-rings" sighed Cyborg.

" Cyborg you probably want to go ahead and program our uniforms in to" Robin suggested.

" UNIFORMS! WERE NOT GOING THAT SCHOOL WHERE... never mind" shouted Beast Boy.

" What do you mean Beast Boy" demanded Robin.

" Sigh, you'll see when we get there" Beast Boy answered.


	2. Schedules

By the next morning everything was set up. Robin had called the school telling them that we would be going there for the next year or so. Of course they were excited that superheros would be going to their school. Starfire had dragged Raven off to go shopping, even though they would be wearing uniforms, Cyborg had spent the whole day building the holo-rings for everyone, and Beast Boy moped the whole day worrying about how he was going to pick up girls when he has to wear a uniform. So now they were all waiting for Cyborg to put the finishing touches on the T-Car, they didn't want people to recognize it.

" There all finished. No one will be able to recognize it now" Cyborg said when he finished.

" Great, let's go" ordered Robin.

" OKAY!" cheered Starfire as she excitedly activated her holo-ring. The next second Starfire's hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her skin had turned into a more tannish look instead of orange, and her eyes had replaced the outer green with a normal white color.

" Fine" Raven simply. She activated her holo-ring too. Her hair turned black and grew to a little past her shoulders, her skin turned more fair, but her eyes stayed it's usual violet. Soon, everyone had activated their holo-rings. Cyborg looked like he did the last time he had a holoring, Robin's soft blue eyes weren't blocked by mask or any sunglasses, and Beast Boy had messy blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and tanned skin. All of them had the school uniform on, the boys had black pants, white shirts and ties, and the girls wore the same thing except they wore black skirts instead of pants.

" Does everyone know what they are going to call themselves?" asked Robin.

" Yeah, yeah can we go now?" asked Beast Boy.

" Sigh, yes Beast Boy we can go" said Robin.

Everyone piled into the diguised T-Car and started to drive to their new school. When they got to the school most of the students were already there. Most of them stopped to look at the new kids, not knowing that they were the Teen Titans. The Titans ignored them and headed straight for the office to get there schedules. When they walked in the office lady was surprised at first but soon recovered.

" What do you need dears?" she asked them.

" We're the new students, we came to get our schedules" answered Robin.

Recognization flashed in her eyes "Oh, of course. I just need to know your names and a confirmation that you took the test that let's us place you in proper classes"

" Yes, we all took the test. As for our names I'm Richard Grayson" responded " Richard"

" I'm Kori Anders" squealed Starfire.

" Victor Stone" said Cyorg coolly

" Rachel Roth" said Raven.

" Garfield Mark Logan" Beast Boy answered.

" Ok, just give me a second... Ah here they are, here you go dears"

" Thanks" Robin said.

When they got outside they all started to compare schedules.

" YAY, Raven you have the Alegbra. with me" Starfire shouted happily " And Robin has the English with me, and Cyborg has the P.E with me!"

" Ummmm you should probably use our other names, Kori, so that no one will know it's us" said Robin gently.

" Ohhhh, very well ,Richard" giggled Starfire.

They then noticed that Beast Boy wasn't comparing schedules with them. Instead he was looking at it by himself a little ways away from them.

" Hey, Garfield, why aren't you over here with us?" asked Cyborg, he couldn't help but grin when he said his friends name.

" I was just, uhhhh, trying to, um" Beast Boy stuttered.

" Yes Friend Garfield, let us see your schedule so that we may see if you have classes with us" Starfire said happily.

" Uh, no that's alright, I'm fine-"

Before he could finish Raven snatched his schedule out of his hands. When she saw what was on it her eyes got bigger.

" Beast Boy how did you get, ALL AP CLASSES!" Raven asked.


	3. Homerooms and Trouble

"I-" Beast Boy started before he was cutoff by the bell, " well, got to go" then Beast Boy rushed off for his homeroom.

" Friends, does that bell mean that were of the late" Starfire asked as the others watched Beast Boy run off. They all had had a surprised and confused expression on their faces.

" Yeah, Starfire, we're late. Guys, I guess were going to get our explanation later" Robin said. Then he turned and ran to his homeroom. Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire exchanged glances before hurrying to their classes too.

**Beast Boy's Homeroom, Teacher: Mrs. Rendoff**

The teacher was just starting to take attendence when Beast Boy rushed in, after a few seconds of panting ( he had to run all the way across the campus) he looked up to see that everyone was staring at him.

" Um, sorry I'm, late" Beast Boy panted.

" You must be the new student, Garfield Logan, correct" Mrs. Rendoff asked. A few of the students giggled at his name, mostly the cheerleaders, but Beast Boy didn't notice. He was to busy trying to figure out how to get out of trouble for being late and thinking of how he was going to explain his hidden intelligence to the others.

" Um, yes ma'am" He answered. _At least I think that's ma'am. It's hard to tell with the moustache..._

" You will sit over there by Cassie, Cassie raise your hand so he know who you are dear. There will be no screaming, throwing things across the room, and absolutely no fighting. Understood?"

" Um, yes ma'am" Beast Boy said, he started to walk to his desk but the teacher pulled back.

" But we are not off to a good start young man, don't be late again" she hissed.

"Ye-yes ma'am," Beast Boy gulped. Then he hurriedly walked back to his seat before she could pull him back again. _Okay, didn't exactly get out of trouble but I'm not in the principal's office yet so that's okay. Now to get out of trouble with my friends..._

**Robin and Raven's Homeroom, Teacher: Mr. Burnam**

Raven and Robin walked into their homeroom just before the teacher started to call attendence ( their homeroom was convienantly placed just a few yards from were they were comparing schedules with the others). The students in this classroom looked at them with amusement in their eyes, they were obviously thinking about how fun it would be to punch these newbies in the face, because this (convienantly placed) homeroom happened to have the school bullies and jocks in it.

" May I help you" the teacher asked.

" Were the new students, Richard Grayson and Rachel Roth" Robin answered.

" Oh of course, we've been expecting you. Students, please welcome these new students warmly, and help around the school if they need it okay" Mr. Burnam asked the students. He was an older man so the students probably don't listen to him though.

" Sure thing Mr. Burnam" said one of the jocks. He had a smirk on his face that most likely meant that his version of help was associated with a punch in the face.

" Thank you, but we don't need help sir" Raven told him politly.

" Whatever you say, just go sit back there with Josh, he seems eager to meet you".

Josh was luckily the only skinny guy in the class. He smiled nervously at them, when they headed towards them, then used his book to cover his face.

" Please don't hurt me, I'll do your homework" he whimpered.

" Why would we hurt you?" Robin asked.

" Because they put the bad students in this homeroom, every person who's walked in here is either a jock or jerk"

" But what about you, your not exactly bullying material?" Raven wondered.

" They thought that I would influence them to behave better... it obviously didn't work" He answered

" Great, just great" Raven mumbled.


End file.
